Seth
"I never cared about justice, and I don't recall ever calling myself a hero. I have always only fought for the people I believe in. I won't hesitate... If an enemy appears in front of me, I will destroy it!" ―'Seth' |- | colspan="2"| |- | colspan="2"| |- style="vertical-align: top;" |'Themes:' | Supporting me(Idle) Throw it all away(Fighting) |- style="vertical-align: top;" |'Aliuses:' | ~The Last rose of Summer: Named after the song, this name embodies the idea and fact that Seth IS a Rose-Dawn and is the last of his kind. ~The Darklit Rose: Prier to becoming 15, Seth has started using the moveset "Darklit planets". |- style="vertical-align: top;" |'Species:' | Ultimate immortal Shinigami |- style="vertical-align: top;" |'Abilities:' | * Needless to say, his speed gives him awesome agility, acrobatic skills, and reaction time. * Seth has an incredible resilience to damage as it takes a LOT of major punishment for him to go down for the count. Even then, he recovers rather fast indeed. Given his ultimate life-form status, he may also be completely immune to disease and he does not physically age. * Third eye: Legendary eye of the all seeing, i can teleport and dash at light speed, i can't get cut and i am able to think on my toes, the longer this ability is activated the more powerful and all knowing i become, when deactivated, i have a massive headache, a powerful trait only of Rose-Dawn desendets. * Ultimate Immortal: Ultimate Immortality is a non-traditional form of immortality. Basic immortality is only physical, as in only their body will not age. Ultimate Immortalty is overall, as in their body, spirit, mind, and personality |} Seth 'G' Rose-Dawn is a Orphaned Shinigami. He grew up at Whammy's Orphanage and was later adopted into a permanent family under the care of Lavijunior. Seth (セス, Seth) is one of the only Eternal Shinigami's of the RP existance, as well as the ex-member of Yliaster. He also makes an appearance as a Nobody in the OrganizationXIII of Xenon. A high ranking Bounty Hunter in the X'' series, and a legendary Shinigami in the ''Zero series, he's a die hard warrior who doesn't hesitate to take action. However, behind his cold and emotionless attitude lies a wounded soul. Seth is typically portrayed as a tortured anti-hero, or a renegade who can just as easily serve the forces of evil as those of good. However, he does what he needs to do to accomplish what he knows to be right. Seth is arguably ageless as well. Personality Seth's outer appearance is quite unique compared to the other characters. He prefers to work alone and distances himself from essentially everyone, with few exceptions. Though soft-spoken and reserved, he never bluffs; if he makes a threat, he has every intention of carrying it out. Alongside his dark demeanor, he can be smug, stubborn, and somewhat sarcastic. Though Seth is not heartless, he does care about Laymonnar and Frelit deeply. He also seems deeply disturbed at the possibility of being forgotten by his friends. He has a strong sense of Nostalgia and is always thinking about the past. On occasion, Seth appears to have some degree of mental instability. This can be seen when he would often hallucinate or through his numerous threatening speeches. Seth could be suffering from a mild form of schizophrenia and a moderate depression. He also might be suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD). He also has a strong sense of identity. As stated, Seth acts cold and emotionless towards others, except to his partners Lyelit (Dylan) and Frelit (Stephen). However, it shown that he has the capacity to care for others and to some extent, in Yuubi and Ash's case, love. Seth generally keeps his cool under most circumstances, and no matter what his enemies ever do to him, he always seems to have to be able to come up with a retort to it. In spite of not viewing himself as a hero, Seth has often displayed a tendency to sacrifice himself for the sake of others. He also shows distaste for innocent deaths. Even though Seth does not openly show it, he, too, seems to long for peace and Love. However, as stated in his previous words, Seth still doesn't have any major problems with fighting, unlike his more pacifistic friend, Lyelit; whether his enemy is a Shinigami or a human, he will fight at his best. Another notable trait is that, despite his great power, Seth has shown to be humble: he has, at times, actually viewed Lavi as the superior Bounty Hunter, and actually considers him a hero, which seems impressive since Seth doesn't consider himself a hero. History Seth's History is unknown to those who dont know him in Real Life. He has a tendancy to flash back on his history when he is in the middle of a fight, reflecting his Nostalgia. Things that are known is that Seth was trained when he was starting RPing by the Sonic booms. a clan focused on speed RP. He did well but wasent the best. Once he had left the clan to search for something more intresting he came across Xemnas and joined the Organization XIII of Xenon. This Organization carried on the Para style of RP and had taught Seth how to do so. He acceled at it and Absorbed Xemnas in the midst of his Happiness. He gained the ability to use Occult blades and is Easily capabole of flight and Teleportation. By absorbing a Soul Reaper, Seth has the ability to use Bankai and Hollow based attacks. This is Shown when Seth versed Henry, much to Henry's Surprise, Seth used Bankai. By absorbing a Reploid Seth was able to sync his Soul with his weapons. this isent a common ability but many can do it nonetheless. Seth would then go on to join Henry's clan, The Soul Society of Henry. But much to Seth's Surprise, This SS wasent the one that would help him grow stronger. The leader, Henry was a currupted Incest Addict. Seth only gained the ability to Use Yami in this clan. and that was no help with the clan. Seth had quit the clan. Later, Henry had sent assasins one by one after Seth, using his manipulative skills, The assasins had no reason to kill him and left. After this, Seth went on to being a solo act, commenting that clans we're to much trouble. Seth is in a 3 man Squad with Frelit and Lyelit as a Team of Neko's. Appearence In The Beginning Seth began RPing in 2006. at this time he was RPing as a nobody. The only difference between Seth in his Nobody form is the lifeless glare and Emotionless attidude. His hair is white but his body is the same. As a Nobody Seth's Element was Yang(The dark side of everything). He utilized snakes for his personal attacks and Emite Miasma from his Jacket. This ability carried on into his current form. When Seth was a Nobody his eyes we're a Neon green and his skin was pale. Neo Arcadia Wars First Stage The Neo Arcadia wars were wars based on Shinigami that competed to become the new King/Queen of Shinigami. Before these events Seth's Heartless form was destroyed and Seth himself let himself be defeated. This caused Seth to become a somebody again. Seth has the appearance of a teen with red eyes and shaggy gray hair. In his first stage, Seth wears a black, light and tightly-fitted leather wardrobe. His midriff and shoulders are essentially left bare and decorated with wave tattoos. The marks on his face are like red lightning bolts. His weapons, Nobu and Shin, Could control Fire and Earth. In his First form Seth was informed that during the Neo Arcadia Wars, Shinigami beaten would be just regular shinigami, and the winners would become Eternal Shinigami and or the King/Queen. Knowing this Seth went out to Train and to release his new found powers even more by Training with Senri(Unnamedsoldier). His weapons, Unknown to Seth, we're of the strongest Capabole to have. Which gave Seth the upper hand in battles. During his offical fight with Shinigamisin, She revealed a transformation known as Second Stage. Seth was able to Win by running to the Far end of the Stadium and unleashing flaming rocks on the Area using his Weapons. After the battle, Before she disapeared, Shinigamisin revealed that the only way to Release Second Stage was to know his Weapons Name's and syncing with them. However, Seth's weapons, Nobu and Shin, felt ill toward eachother. Second Stage Seth's second stage could be activated by slamming the Blades of his swords together and saying "Work Together!" The swords then Fuse into a Claymore thats blade is 6feet long and 2 feet thick. For his second form his midriff is now covered and additional bronze-like metal plating was added to his arms and hips. He also has a metal decoration on his back. The marks on his face are jagged with a straight line underneath. In this form, he gains access to his Edge Punisher job. Dureing a Battle with this form, the reoccuring problem was that his new weapon, Skeith (Fusion of Nobu and Shin) was to heavy for quick combat like he's used to. During this form he faced 2 Offical opponents. During his Offical fight with Wolfina, he easily finished her with 3 Blows, the final blow being the Edge Punisher Technique which forced the users energy back at them 3x the inital power. The second fight with Jamesaxel, He was to slow to touch James untill he put down his sword and kicked James in the face. when on the verge of winning, James revealed that Seth couldent weild his Skeith cause he was to weak. Hearing this and reliesing it to be the truth, Seth Swung Skeith around his body 100 times and increased quickness everytime. Seth hit James only 7times with this Technique but did massive Damage. After beating James, and swinging his sword 222 times. Seth's Skeith transformed into a New form. Neo Skeith. unlocking Seth's Third Stage. Third Stage In His Third form, Seth was able to use a Scythe once more. Being a Scythe expert he was a deadly foe in the Tournement and was considered a threat by many of the shinigami. Seth's appearance changes drastically in his third form (he is quoted as looking "awesome" by Captaincloud and captaintidus after completing the Job Extension quest). The bronze-plating components are now gone, in their place being spiky black and red-gradient tipped protrusions littered all over his armor. His torso and abdomen are now once again no longer covered by armour, now covered by a tight, leathery purple piece with a red tatoo on it, akin to his initial 1st form. His facial marks are two curves on his cheeks, each with multiple juts coming out as they run down his face, likening to scars. In this form, he gains the ability to use his Flick Reaper job, Weapon Change, and Skeith the 2nd. Seth was now at the Semi-Finals of the tournemnt and he had 2 more foes to face. his most current foe Solarian, A shinigami preist, was planning on sacrefiecing him to the Shinigami Overlord Regin-Beaux. Being in his Third stage form Seth fought a Valiant battle with Solarian. During this fight Seth switched weapons with Solarian with his new Ability, Solarian not knowing how to use Seth's Scythe and Seth knowing how to use Solarian's Striker Revolver, it was a Checkmate Move. After re-ataining his Scythe he Then meets up with Mavrik Sigma who is willing to host Seth and make his Weapons into new ones. Seth, hastily, Agrees. Xth Stage During The final round with Zelkova, Seth unintentionally breaks system rules and communicates with his Avatar to obtain a fourth Form. Unlike previous forms, Seth has gold eyes, wears a white striped shirt, pants and has various plates scattered over his arms, legs and hips. His shoulders are bare and have gear shaped symbols on each side. Similar to Kite there are triangular shaped marks on each side of his face. The Xth Form gains the ability to use Skeith the 3rd, drain heart and dash. The initial weapons he is granted with are a pair of dual guns, the DG-Shinobu (in reference that they are dual guns, and made with Shin and Nobu). In this form seth easily takes down Zelkova even with all his hard work. But, breaking the rules got Seth Disqualified to become a King of Shinigami and become an Eternal Shinigami Instead. Satisfied with the Week long Tournement, Seth puts up his Game armor for good and takes on a Different Species, With the power of an Eternal Shinigami. Peace Roaming During his time taking a break from all the fighting. Seth took the form of a Dog. A defensive form that, when attacked, Streched its Tail and protected the Body. The tail was un breakable and could multiply itself into a total of 7 tails. Its burning flames could not harm innocent creatures but burn evil hearted humans and Demons away. In this form Seth could commit many acts that normal dogs cant do. Seth could purr like a cat, Run like a Cheetah. And on many occasions, People trying to make him a pet. This was a perfect Era of peace for Seth. No assasins, only Love and Peace. In this form Seth's Shinigami games marks start to fade. In This form, Seth met one of his Beloved friends Ash. wanting to be human, Seth Ended his peace roaming. Back in the Game Prometheus (プロメテ, Puromete) is the alternate ego of Seth. This Ego came about when Sigma morphed his Armor around seth. In this form Prometheus is an arrogant fighter who enjoys nothing more than senseless killing and a good battle (Ironically, when defeats him, he hints that his having to do senseless fighting was one of the reasons as to why he and his sister wanted to betray and kill Albert in the first place.). He also seems to hold a grudge against Otohara and refers to him/her as a pawn in his game. His personality has yet be further explored, as his connection to Ash. Being the 'voice of Model W' however, he seems to have inherited Dr. Weil's insanity and nihilism. This form was short lived as Seth free'd Himself and got out of the Armor. When he was out of the Armor, Seth's Hair became red and his body was slimer and stronger from not eating and exercising all the time by killing people. This form was the direct result of Seth's new fighting style and Seth's New appearence. This was the last Drastic Change in Seth's Form and permanently made Seth's hair Red. This is also the result of his Twisted new reality and Alternate Ego. This new ego is apparent when he usses a powerful attack or is Angry at a new enemy. His Scythe in this form was very heavy and could be used as a Stun stick when the Energy ran out. Prometheus used the Scythe as a Short and long ranged attack shooting energy beams out of it quickly to get foes to come up close. Final Form Seth's Final form has changed many times but follows the same theme of Reincarnation, The Samsara Cycle and Dawn. Organization XIII His most popular final form when he was in the Organization XIII was a Black nobody that weilded a Scythe. it was Seth's Average height and Weight but was more flexible and sturdy then his former form. This Form was based around Physical fighting. when his opponent would be far away, seth would unleash Twilight thorns to strike the opponent. This Form was beaten by Senri when Seth Met his somebody. After the Battle Seth's Somebody fuzed into his Nobody and was whole once more. S.E.T. Form. Seth's name reflects to the Egyptian god of the Desert and Chaos, Set(Seth). The reason for this is that Seth has the powers of Set, save for the Sand control. When Distinquished by Nukeswarm (Hybrid Assualt) Seth Transformed into a Anthromorphic Set and fault him. NukeSwarm seeing the only fitting Fight was about to go to Far extracts the Set Artifact from Seth and shatters it, prohibiting Seth from ever entering this form again. In This form Seth was able to do 4 unique moves, Siphoning Strike, Wither, Spirit Fire, and "Fury of the Sands". Siphoning Strike: Seth's next attack will deal an additional damage Wither: Seth ages his target, slowing their movement and attack speed by 35% and reducing it further each second for 5 seconds. Spirit Fire: '''After a brief delay, the target area becomes desecrated. Enemies in the area have their armor reduced and are dealt magic damage each second. '''Fury of the Sands: '''Seth becomes empowered in the sandstorm, gaining health. While the storm rages, he drains of nearby enemies' health each second (240 damage max per second) and converts it into bonus attack damage. Emissary of Darkness His Last form to Date is "Seth, Emissary of Darkness." in Which his Red hair, Ignoring Gravity, shoots up and spikes. he gains a black mask that covors his eyes and a completely Redone custom. His Sword, S.O.N., Becomes a crooked black blade with a crooked Hilt. He gets Somewhat Taller and More Physical and Spiritual Strength. He has 2 Giant blades located on Both his Arms and 2 small blades on each side of his Upper Arms. His Shoulders are Bare and theres a Red coat tail in the Back. In This Form Seth has not lost yet, He usses the power of Twilight to Over power his Enemies. His Power of Dominence is Intensified, I.E. if Seth gets his by a small Fire Ball, It Deflects off Him and makes the Attack tripple in Size and power. Thus making all Long ranged magic attacks useless. He Casts many attacks while using his sword, usually in a Combination attack. Theres only 1 Known attack in this form, '''P!, and it has yet to be used at all. Relations Friends/Allies *Ripperoo (Main ally and Best Friend) *Frelit (Main Ally and Close Friend) *Ash (Seth Protects her as if she was his only Friend) *Lavijunior (Close Friend and Father) *Yuubi (Close Friend) *Karmadesu (Close Friend) *Ebony21223 *Gold (Close Ally and Relationship) *Autumnbrick *EternalShinigami (Real Mother) *Thenobodyking (Real Father) *Helliscool (Close friend ever scince Sigma invasion) *Otohara *Jetthehawk *Unnamedsoldier *Tifalockhart1213 *Itachi440 *Digman14 Rivals *Jetthehawk (Close friend/ Rival) *Otohara (Friend/ Rival) *Rawred *Lunaticperformer Enemies *Digman14 (Depending on the goal of Seth) *Mavriksigma *Elitecommanderhenry *Solarian Weapons S.O.N. (ネクサス, Sword of Nexus; Viz "Nexus Blade"): It looks like an ordinary Katana. The hilt is Steel brushed Silver with a tsuba made of 6 slim swirls of metal looping around the blade to make an open oval, resembling a Pair of 6 Wings. *'Shikai': It is triggered by the phrase "Believe in Nexus" (拡散スターダスト). Shikai Special Ability: Unknown Yami (ヤミ族, Dark): It reachs to 7 feet long. The hilt is Steel brushed Purple with a tsuba made of 2 slim swirls of metal looping around the blade to make an open oval, resembling a 'S'. *'Shikai': It Dosent have to be Triggerd with a phrase. It is already in Shikai Mode. Shikai Special Ability: In its Shikai, Yami can summon snakes to help with attacks and is able to cut threw almost anything. The blade also carries tremendous occult force when when being swung, as when it is Swung, a whole Forest could be gone in an instant. In its Shikai it seeps Miasma from the blade. a powerful poison that can only be cured by drinking water. If Miasma is in a body for more then 222seconds. the target could be Paralized or die. The Snakes are made out of Metal and can bite threw Concrete. Attacks "Prophet of the Void" Move Set "Darklit Planets" Move set Quotes Champion Selection *''"A demonstration of superior judgment."'' Movement/Attacking *''"End of paradise!"'' *''"The End!"'' *''"Your Gone!"'' *''"Kara."'' *''"Thats enough."'' *''"Come."'' *''"Know your place"'' *''"Drop!"'' *''"TOO LATE!"'' *''"Take that."'' *''"Come on!"'' *''"Prepare."'' *''"No good!"'' *''"Mana Du Vortes!"'' Taunt "Your legacy shall drift away, blown into eternity like the sands of the desert." 'Joke' "Not all Shinigami's use Notebooks..." Items 1. A Cell phone with a 'G' Keychain. The cell phone is small and is a Xenon. 2. A pack of Tarot Cards. 3. Mask of Ice mask: a mask he wore with his Organization outfit. 4. Cat Collar: a collar of his dead cat 5. Black Watch: Ordinary watch. 6. Black pocket Watch: Watch given to him by his Mother. Enables Time travel. 7. Duel monster cards: A Dark Deck. 8. Heaven's Brush:A brush given to him by his Master and tutor of art. it Paints pictures of illusions. 9. Wired Cross: Used to summon a Angel. Trivia *Seth's Picture is Silver from pokemon special. Seth has Many similarities to Silver. *Nexus is Based after Gin's Shinsō'''. '''Gin is from the Anime Bleach. *Seth's Sword attacks are based after the attacks used by Zero, From megaman X4. *Seth's RP info is a mix of Shadow The hedgehog, Zero the Mavrik Hunter, Gin Ichimaru, and others fused together. *The middle name Gate as an indirect tribute to Dr.Gate from Megaman X6. *The keychain on Seth's Phone that has a G on it, Stands for Gate. *Rose-Dawn is a Rose in Japan that only blooms when the sun is right at Dawn. *It is implied that Seth plays Duel monsters from yugioh and runs a dark Deck. *Many of Seth's Attacks that dont require a sword are based after cards from Duel monsters. *Terminal Heaven's Rock, was inspired by FLCL and the pillows (Japanese band). *Third eye is implied to be a pervert by Lavijunior. as the eye never closses. *Like his 2 Partners, Frelit and Lyelit, Seth usses the account Unelit when doing missions. *Seth often refers to himself in third person when being cocky. *Seth's Middle name is often mistooken for Gold or Gangster. *Seth has an Adiction to Candycanes. *Inspired to RP by FLCL. *Dog form is ironcily a Female Dog named Okami. *Shinigami Game outfit is Haseo from .hack//root *Nobody form is Riku from Kingdom hearts. *Prometheus Form is from Megaman ZX Advent. *Seth's Blood Type is O-. *"Manu du Vortes" translates to "Watch in awe!" from Latin to English respectivly.